


Fairy Boys: Ivory and Gold

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Glitterverse, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Fairy Boys series (4). "The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Boys: Ivory and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius breathed shallowly and slowly. He didn't want to make the slightest bit of noise in case he woke his sleeping love from his deep, peaceful slumber.

Remus' cheeks, usually creamy-pale, were tinged pink underneath a light film of sweat. Whether it was from the warmth of the summer morning or the activities of the night before, Sirius wasn't sure. And he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to watch his lover; he was seductive even in sleep, more beautiful than the very finest art, and Sirius never wanted to look away.

The hot sun streamed into the bedroom, but it was unimportant; Remus was brighter than light and warmer than fire. The sunlight revealed a thousand hues of honey and brown and russet and gold in his hair, which lay mussed and tangled across the white linen. One hand was curled into a loose fist around a corner of a pillow; the other rested on Sirius' chest.

Remus suddenly made a little snuffy, murmured sleep-noise. He frowned slightly and his nose wrinkled up for a second, before he rubbed it sleepily with his palm and rolled over, snuggling against the warm body of his new lover. Still not wanting to wake him, Sirius carefully slipped his arms around Remus' waist and pulled him a little closer, kissing his soft hair as gently as he could.

"I love you," he whispered, when he couldn't bear to look at the beautiful werewolf any more without saying it. He sought Remus' lips with his, intending only to give him a quick, brushing kiss. He jerked in shock when Remus opened his mouth slightly and kissed back, but didn't object. Of course.

The scent of Remus' sleep-warmed flesh was intoxicating. He smelled of

( _freshsweatsummerbeautylovesexmoonlightRemus_ )

something new and wonderful and unique, and the taste of his soft, kiss-bruised lips was making Sirius feel giddy.

And bloody horny, obviously.

Sirius exhaled a loud, breathy moan through his nose, catching his hands in Remus' hair (he **needed** to hold onto something, and since they were both naked...) and pulling him closer, aligning their bodies together then sliding his hands down Remus' back to the firm, rounded curves of his bare arse, kneading the warm flesh lightly as he pressed their growing erections together and sought enough self-control to keep things relatively clean.

But Remus was having none of that 'clean' nonsense.

He squirmed about beneath the single (rather sweaty) sheet, tying to press back into Sirius' hands at the same time as trying to press **forward** with his obvious arousal and desperate tongue. His breaths were coming in ragged gasps now; he forced himself to calm down as he finally settled for slowly rubbing himself against Sirius' thigh, smiling seductively and gazing at Sirius with lust-burned eyes.

"God, Remus," Sirius muttered. "How do you do this?"

"Hmm?" Remus reached a hand between their bodies, touching first his own erection, then Sirius', then his own again, as if he couldn't decide which one to go for. "Do what?" he asked. His voice was a sexy, butter-smooth purr that made Sirius' spine tingle as he was hit with the sudden realisation that Remus was playfully 'trying' to seduce him, knowing full well they both wanted it anyway.

"Do **what**? How do you make me want to stroke your hair, like this, and kiss your nose, and lick your ear like so... mmm... and trace your scars with my fingers and then my tongue..."

His voice trailed off as he carried out the action, following one narrow but long, serpentine scar from Remus' shoulder to his breastbone, then moving to the left slightly and running that hot, wet tongue around and over a straining nipple, finally taking the stiffened bud of abused pink flesh between his teeth and biting down softly.

Remus hissed quietly and clamped his hand to the back of Sirius' head until he began sucking. He could feel Sirius smiling against his chest, then a warm gust of breath as Sirius whispered around the beloved flesh, "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes! But... aahh, don't stop..."

"Never?" Sirius teased, giving the nipple another tug before letting it slip from between his teeth so he could grin up at his pink- cheeked lover.

"No, god, never..." Remus muttered desperately. Sirius replaced his mouth with carefully pinching fingers, eliciting something between a mewl of discontent and a cry of pleasure.

"Oh?" he said, feigning surprise. "You don't like that? I'll stop."

Abruptly, he rolled over onto his side and pretended to be settling down to sleep again. As he'd expected, Remus growled and tugged hard on his hip, flinging him onto his back and hooking one leg over Sirius' thigh again, rubbing his own hard, aching cock against Sirius' leg at the same time as he took him in hand and began stroking.

Sirius glanced down, right into Remus' golden-amber eyes. They somehow seemed to hold a hint of a smirk.

"Don't like it?" Remus teased, slowing the movement of his hand. "I'll st--"

"NO, god, don't stop, please," Sirius babbled. He put his hand over Remus' curled fingers, tightening his grip as he began moving them again. "Please, please, please, don't stop... I love you, love you so... god, so much, don't stop..."

The heat of the friction was intense, rushing through Sirius' nerves like a flame on petrol and dripping from every pore, soaking his body in sweat and warmth. He was unaware of the low humming sound he was making as Remus' hand continued its unrelenting assault on his senses... unaware of it until Remus' hand stopped moving again. Sirius fell silent -- save for his laboured breathing -- and opened his eyes.

"Remus?" he whispered. His voice was anguished, throaty with raw desire.

"Patience," Remus chided him gently.

"But, Moony, I--"

"I said, patience." With that, Remus sat up and pushed insistently on Sirius' shoulders until he was half sitting and half lying against the pillows, then moved back down the bed and grasped Sirius' cock again, holding it still as he kissed the leaking tip gently. Sirius closed his eyes briefly, biting back cries of anticipation.

Remus glanced up; Sirius saw the feral, gleaming spark in those amber eyes and the glisten of precome on his lips. As Sirius breathlessly watched, Remus licked it away with obvious enjoyment, savouring the taste of his lover. "May I?" he asked.

Sirius managed only a strangled, gurgling sort of, "uh-huh," but followed that up with a loud moan when Remus tentatively licked around the head of his cock, dancing the tip of his tongue across the cleft and lapping up the jewel-like beads of fluid. One hand slipped down to cup and caress Sirius' balls, but Remus' talented tongue never stilled; he tried doing what Sirius had done the night before but couldn't manage it without choking, so he went back to just licking the exposed head, swirling his tongue around and sucking gently.

Head pressed back into the pillows and teeth bared in a silent cry, Sirius was an enticing sight, Remus thought. He kept glancing up to see if he was doing it right... evidently, he was. Sirius' face was a mask of ecstasy, those strong features betraying his equally strong emotions in their lines and shadows.

And he kept biting his lip.

Fuck.

It was a habit he had, and one of the things that Remus had for some reason found so erotic before they'd kissed for the first time. Sirius' perfect teeth (and we all know how important teeth are to werewolves, don't we?) were pinching the kiss-darkened lips, the pressure halting the blood flow and turning the caught little bit of skin white...

Abruptly, Remus let Sirius' cock drop from his mouth so he could dive up the bed and kiss him, passionately, reverently, injecting the smooth duel of tongues with more love for this dark, beautiful angel than he knew he possessed. Fingers stroked Sirius' flushed cheeks, and when lack of oxygen became an issue and they broke off the kiss to take in greedy lungfuls of air, Sirius kissed his lover's fingertips. After a moment's hesitation, he grasped Remus' wrist and directed two right into his mouth, sucking on them wetly and making little whimpering sound of need around the shaking digits, all the while looking Remus right in the eye and silently pleading with him.

Remus stroked some sweat-dampened hair off Sirius' face and kissed him lightly between his eyebrows, letting his own forehead come to rest on Sirius' to they could study each other closely.

Sirius' eyes really were breathtaking. In the bright sunlight, they seemed a little paler than usual, a grey-blue colour with hints of green making a thin ring around dilated pupils. His lashes were long... sort of girlish, although they suited his beauty, as did the remains of yesterday's eyeliner. The black kohl on his eyelids had smudged to a mid-grey. Eyeliner had never looked as good on anyone, Remus decided. Not even Curt. Curt Wild could go to hell for all he cared... he was gorgeous and everything, but there was sexy and then there was Sirius. Mmm.

"Okay?" Remus asked. Sirius replied by nodding briefly and wetting Remus' fingers even more. Remus swallowed thickly. He thought he knew where this was heading. "Do you want me to...?" he asked hesitantly.

Sirius nodded again, releasing Remus' spit-drenched fingers. "Now, please," he said hoarsely, pulling Remus down for a thorough kiss.

Ignoring the butterfly Olympics in his stomach, Remus slid his hand between Sirius' legs, giving his cock one gentle stroke before bypassing it and going further down. Sirius emptied a cry into Remus' mouth when he felt the first touch of fingers at the puckered opening to his body, and he kissed his lover harder, wriggling about to try and get more.

One fingertip found its way into the tight hole. Remus stopped, waiting to see whether Sirius was okay. He **was** okay, and desperate for more. Remus smiled against his lips and pushed the finger in further, twisting it a little to loosen the ring of muscle and spread the saliva as far around as he could. The second finger joined the first and Sirius moan-sob-growled. This was as new to him as it had been for his Moony the night before, and now he could see why Remus had been to responsive to his administrations...

Remus pulled his lips away with a slight smacking sound, and cupped Sirius' cheek with his free hand as he began gently scissoring the other fingers between the tight walls. "This okay?" he whispered.

Sirius nodded. "Bloody perfect. Do it, now, please, I want to feel you in me..."

"Sure you're ready?"

"Fuck, just **do** it before I go crazy! Mangle my mind, love me sublime..."

"All **right**!" Remus said, half-laughing at Sirius' impatience. He brought both hands to his mouth and spat on his open palms, then pulled a face. "We need more spit, but my mouth's too dry..."

"Lemme try." Sirius spat into one cupped hand, once, twice, then again (with some difficulty). "How's this?" he whispered as he grasped Remus' cock, slicking the saliva over the hot skin. "That enough?"

"Let's see, shall we?" Remus murmured. He parted Sirius' legs as far as he could and with one swift movement he was inside, sheathed in the tight, hot passage. Sirius bit down hard on Remus' shoulder until the twinge of pain had eased a little, muffling his groan against his love's creamy skin.

"Ow," he murmured. Remus looked worried, and Sirius kissed him. "Don't stop, please... can you just move a bit?" He brought his legs up around Remus' waist in a tight embrace, rocking his hips and breathing deeply as Remus' slick cock eased in and out. His body adjusted to the new (and very welcome) intrusion, and soon the soft hisses of discomfort had become stifled cries of pleasure.

"I love you," Remus whispered. He nuzzled at Sirius' neck, licking away the sweat that was beginning to pool in the hollow at the base of his throat. Sirius tipped his head back to let him, staring sightlessly at the headboard upside-down, and relishing the slow, delicious friction.

"Love you too."

The mattress squeaked slightly as, prompted by Sirius' clenching thighs, Remus began to move more quickly, driving himself deeper in on each stroke until their mingled breaths were deep and noisy and laboured.

"Oh... god, Sirius, you're..."

Remus kissed him again, digging his fingers into the tanned skin of Sirius' waist and holding his squirming lover still as he fucked him with a passion that made his blood boil. In a good way. God. A **very** good way.

"What, I'm what? I'm fucking horny is what I am... don't... god... ever stop, ever..."

Remus' laugh was breathless. "I was going to say beautiful."

He suddenly felt strong hands on his arse, pulling him forwards and in deeper. He let out a low, guttural moan.

"I told you don't stop..."

"I'm not stopping, plank."

"Fuck... oh, yes, you feel so good... I love you so..."

"Mmm, Sirius... love you too, more than... ohh...everything..."

"Stop talking."

"Why?"

"When you talk, you stop moving."

"Oh. I can do both. See?"

Sirius groaned and his hands clenched into fists around clumps of Remus' golden-brown hair, tousling and teasing it as he drew Remus' face down for a deep kiss. "Yes," he gasped after a moment, arching his back slightly to aid Remus' thrusts, "but you're not talking now, so I'm right."

"Still so bloody competitive, aren't you? Even in bed.

"Don't fucking stop!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Shut **up** , Remus, and fucking fuck me!"

"What do you think I'm doing already, idiot?" He emphasised the words with some sort of niftily improvised movement that made Sirius cry his name out loudly and kiss him with insistent fervour.

"Love you, love you, love you so much," he kept repeating against Remus' lips.

"Love you too," Remus said, smiling as the pleasure doubled, tripled. Those **words** , those wonderful, life-altering words...

"Remie, dear, are you awake?"

"Why haven't we done this before?" Sirius gasped against Remus' hot cheek.

"I don't know, but I'm more than willing to make up for lost time while my parents are away, if you are..."

"We had to come home early becau-- MY GOD!"

The bedroom door suddenly slammed, and the creaking of the mattress became quieter and then stopped completely as Remus stilled. He stared down at Sirius, seeing his own horror mirrored in those grey- blue eyes.

"Fucking hell," Sirius murmured. "Was that...?"

"Oh, god."

"Oh. God."

"My mother." Remus suddenly felt like crying. "Shit."

A sharp knock on the door made him jump, which in turn reminded him that he was still inside Sirius. He pulled out, caught between reluctance and pure embarrassment.

"Are you decent?" came his mother's voice. The tones were as short and clipped as her knock, and both boys cringed.

Sirius pulled his jeans on as quickly as he could, and Remus wrapped the sheet around his hips. "Um, yes," he called in a shaky voice. Sirius took his hand and squeezed it gently as Mrs Lupin stormed back into the room and stood by the end of the bed, fixing them with a glare of which Grindelwald himself would have been proud.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Her voice was like ice and fire all at once, a cold, disbelieving fury that Remus had never heard before.

"Mum, I..." he began.

"You're grounded for the rest of your life, young man. Shut up!" Remus recoiled slightly from his mother's blazing eyes, and she turned them on Sirius. "Well?"

He did his best to keep calm. "I should think that's obvious," he said coolly, trying to keep the sardonic smile off his lips. Surely Mrs Lupin wasn't that blind...

He snapped back to reality when Remus elbowed him. Reality was Mrs Lupin whipping out her wand out and pointing it at him.

"Okay, calm down!" Sirius said hurriedly. He held up his hands, like a criminal surrendering himself to the Aurors. "Listen, why don't you sit down so we can talk about this?"

Mrs Lupin perched on the edge of the chair by the dressing table, still clutching her wand tightly. "I'm sitting. Explain."

"Mum, can..."

"Remus John, you be quiet. You're in enough trouble as it is."

Embarrassment plus annoyance plus the pure sexual **need** that was still straining at the fabric wrapped around Remus' hips made a damn good bomb. The bomb promptly exploded.

"MOTHER! I thought you had a really good eyeful of **me** shagging **him**!"

"I did," Mrs Lupin said tightly. "What do you think you were **doing**?!"

Exasperation cut Remus' words off for a moment and turned them into an infuriated gurgle. "Mum..."

"Cavorting about in bed with naked boys, Remus!"

He stared at her in disbelief. "Boy. Singular. Will you let me speak?" His mother waved her hand impatiently in a go-on gesture. "Thank you." Remus glanced at his mortified lover. "First of all, my sex life is none of your business. I'm of age and it's perfectly legal. And secondly..." He paused and looked at Sirius again, chewing anxiously on his lower lip. "Secondly, I'm insanely in love with him, and I don't see how that can be a bad thing."

"You're **seventeen**!" Mrs Lupin yelled. "What do you know of being in love?"

"Evidently more than you do!" Remus responded angrily. "Why is this such a huge problem? What's so wrong about me having found someone who makes me so deliriously happy that I can't bear to be away from him for more than ten seconds?"

The boys saw Mrs Lupin wipe an angry tear away. "Okay," she said, not sounding as if she found the situation very okay at all. "Do you have anything to add, Sirius?"

He took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "Um, yes. I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he said. "I swear, it was as much of a shock for me as it was for you."

She laughed humourlessly. "I find that bloody hard to believe."

"No, really," Sirius went on insistently, "I never planned to fall in love with Remus. We were just best friends. I'm not sure what changed and I don't know when it happened, but I'm glad it did because I know this will last." He glanced at Remus, who gave him an encouraging smile. "I swear, this isn't just a fling."

"No, it's... it's... argh!" She gave up with a disgusted cry of irritation or annoyance or something similar.

Remus could cope with the embarrassment; the whole situation was even sort of funny, in a way (James would be in stitches when he found out about it), but he had hoped his parents would understand the way he knew Sirius' would. He bit his lip and blinked hard as he felt the unmistakeable sting of frustrated tears in his nose.

Sirius immediately turned his attention from Mrs Lupin. He cupped Remus' face in his hands, ready to wipe away any spilled tears with his thumb. "Don't give me that," he said softly. "I don't want you crying just because someone doesn't understand what this is like. We'll have to go through this a lot. People are scared of things that are different, and no one likes being scared."

Remus fought down the urge to look at his mother, and instead put his arms around Sirius' neck, pressing his face into the soft skin there. It was still damp, either from sweat or his tongue or both, and he gently rubbed his cheek against it. The steady beat of Sirius' pulse was calming. "I know," Remus murmured, "but it's my **mum** , Sirius. She's important."

"Then tell her that."

Remus pulled back a little and stared into Sirius' eyes. "What do I do if she tries to make me choose between you?"

Sirius shrugged uneasily. "That'd be up to you. But I'll love you whatever happens. If she's not happy with it and you want to wait for a while, I can do that, but it's plain to see you were meant for me. I plan on being with you forever, so a few months isn't going to make much of a difference. It's not as though she can keep us apart when we get back to school." He paused, chewing nervously on his lower lip, unaware of the effect it was having on the kiss-hungry werewolf. "You say I'm beautiful," he continued after a brief pause. "Truth is, I'm proud and vain, so I know I'm not exactly an offence to the eye -- hell, I'd shag me if I were someone else! -- but whatever good looks I have are nothing compared to you. You're angelic. You're like a god in classical myths, only without all the debauchery." He flicked a slow, naughty glance down to the sheet around Remus' slim hips. "Well, maybe a fraction of the debauchery, but you do it so well," he whispered, smiling so seductively that Remus' cheeks flamed again. "I've wanted this for so long, wanted so badly to run my hands through your hair and look into your marvellous eyes as I kissed you and marked your flesh as mine, and I got all that and more, and I love you, and... and the world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold, and you're perfect and, bloody hell, I love you. And I trust you like you said you trusted me last night. Whatever your decision is, it'll be the right one, because I believe you when you say you love me too, and I know you won't throw this away."

Remus swallowed hard, trying to will his melting heart back into its solid form, and nodded.

"Mum," he said slowly, trying to put thought fragments into coherent sentences, "please try and understand this. I love him. It's ridiculously cliché, but he's my other half. I didn't realise it at first, I thought I just sort of... fancied him, but everything's fallen into place over the last few days. I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me, and... it's so incredible, Mum. Everything's perfect."

"But..."

Remus wouldn't let her interrupt. "It hurts to be away from him. After we kissed for the first time on Thursday, we slept in the same bed because it ached to be apart. We didn't **do** anything, but it's so nice just to be near to him."

"Mrs Lupin," Sirius said suddenly, "I would die for your son if I thought it'd make him happy."

"It wouldn't," Remus said quickly.

"I know that, plank. Hush for a minute." He kissed Remus' nose and turned back to Mrs Lupin. "I'm sorry you had to see this and I won't come to your house again if you don't want me to, but please don't try to take this away from Remus. I can barely believe it, but I'm making him happy, and Remus' happiness is everything to me."

"Well, boys, you have **my** blessing, at least," came a voice from the door. Sirius and Remus jumped and looked up. Mr Lupin was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded, regarding the boys with a small, quirky smile on his face.

"Oh, fuuuck!" Remus groaned under his breath. He hid his face in Sirius' shoulder and muttered, "Morning, Dad." Then he sat up slowly. "Hang on... did you say...?"

"I approve? Yes." Mr Lupin came in and perched on the window seat. "You clinched it with the passionate speeches, I think, but the hugging and the peaceful looks on your faces when you were asleep worked wonders too."

He smiled. Remus and Sirius just gaped.

"David, what are you talking about?" Mrs Lupin said in a low voice.

"I saw them when I checked on Remus this morning. We got back here at six," he explained to the boys. "We came back early because the poltergeist in the hotel was driving us crazy."

"David!" Mrs Lupin whispered loudly. "You are **embarrassing** me!"

He looked confused. "How?"

"Acting like their behaviour is perfectly normal when I'm trying to sort out this debacle!"

"Debacle?" he repeated with raised eyebrows. "You mean the boys? Oh, come on!" He stared at his wife incredulously. "Haven't you been listening to them at all? They're in **love** , Moira. Why can't you understand that? Or, if you don't feel up to understanding it, why can't you just accept it?"

She stood up abruptly. "I'm going for a walk."

They watched her stamp out of the room. Moments later, the front door slammed. David Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Women," he muttered. "You two -- women are absolute terrors, and don't listen to anyone who tries to tell you otherwise. I reckon you've got the right idea." He grinned and stood up, ruffling Remus' hair as he passed on his way to the door. "I'm going to buy a paper and some chocolate. I'll be gone about fifteen minutes. Is that okay?"

"Better make it thirty, Mr Lupin," Sirius said with a wide grin. Remus howled with embarrassment and hid his head under a pillow, but his father just laughed.

"Thirty minutes, then." He left, still chuckling to himself.

Remus came out of hiding. "Sirius," he said fiercely, "you are beyond plankage, and you must be destroyed!"

Sirius decided afterwards that he rather liked being destroyed. And it took less than half an hour as well.

~END~


End file.
